


Vulnerable

by PoisonD90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble, Dracothon, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonD90/pseuds/PoisonD90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque están juntos, Harry y Draco luchan solos. Ubicado en el sexto libro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> Personajes que no son míos. Inspirado en la canción Vulnerable de Secondhand Serenade.

―¿Cómo lo haces?―la voz lo sobresalta. Se había asegurado antes de que el pasillo estuviese desierto.

―No lo sé, Potter, pongo un pie frente a otro a un ritmo regular.

El moreno ríe. El rubio voltea a donde su compañero está, medio cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad.

―No cómo caminas, ¿cómo logras verte tan seguro?, ¿tan invencible?

Es hora de que Draco ría. Sus miradas se encuentran, en las dos no hay más que reflejos de desánimo, de cansancio.

―Sé que tienes miedo―continúa Harry, los pasos de Draco sobre las baldosas hacen eco, haciendo que las palabras del otro se escuchen como suaves murmullos.

―¿Y tú no?―el rubio se detiene a milímetros de Harry, quien puede sentir el cálido hálito de este.

―Sé que no estamos preparados, pero no importa, yo puedo ser lo que tú necesitas―las manos grandes de Harry se colocan en sus mejillas, la diferencia de temperaturas es notable.

―Harry, estás frío―el joven le sonríe dulcemente como diciendo: “eso no tiene importancia”.

―¿En verdad es mejor que pretendamos que estamos solos?

_“No, pero es por tu bien”,_ piensa Draco, no obstante, su gesto impávido no desmiente su respuesta.

―Claro que sí―se inclina a besar los labios de Harry.

Le miente porque, después de todo, él tampoco le puede ayudar.


End file.
